


冬日必备

by Lavinya_Jia



Series: Chinese Translations of Works by Luckei1/Floorcoaster [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavinya_Jia/pseuds/Lavinya_Jia
Summary: “是这样的，我读了你的书。我想请你做件事。我想请你帮忙，和我一起完成你写到的这些事情。”从冬到夏，你不可或缺。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Chinese Translations of Works by Luckei1/Floorcoaster [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589620
Kudos: 8





	冬日必备

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Necessities of Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556945) by Luckei1. 



> 作者声明：过去、现在、未来，我都不拥有哈利波特，Hermione写书的灵感来源于attica  
> 译者声明：授权翻译，该是罗琳的都是罗琳的，情节属于作者，只有译文归我。原文一发完，译文分章节更新约5000/章。

**冬日必备**

**Hermione Granger** **著**

**只有做完这五件事才算一个成功的圣诞假。你可以按任何顺序和任何人一起做，你也可以和很多人一起，但重要的是必须要有人陪你完成。原因是这样的，你只有和其他人在一起才能充分体会到圣诞精神。独自感受节日气氛是件很难的事，但如果你能找到陪伴，节日精神总能成倍上升。**

**人们在冬日大多都会做这五件事：**

**#1.** **堆雪人，#2.打雪仗，#3.唱圣诞颂歌，#4.烤饼干，以及最后，#5在槲寄生下亲吻。**

**你不必按照我给出的顺序来完成；实际上，随心所欲地享受圣诞才是绝佳……**

* * *

Draco笑着把书放回手边的货架上，不少人在排队结账。然后他看到了书封底上的作者名：Hermione Granger。这个系列的小册书是专门用来给人塞在礼品篮或者袜子里的，这是其中一本，书签底部甚至打着彩带画着雪人。

Draco和很多人一样抱着各种各样的书排在丽痕书店的长队里，从《1001家用疗法》到《为什么麻瓜需要汽车及相关思考》。队伍一点点缩短，他的视线却一直离不开那本书。捡起书时他已经走过了货架很远，他没过脑子就拿了一本放在了自己那摞书的最上。

收银女巫给他结账时表情十分精彩，她好像对他选的每本书都很感兴趣。

“巫师灵魂鸡汤？”她把那本书举起。

Draco脸色十分难看，几乎不去看她。她似笑非笑地扬起眉毛继续给他算钱。轮到Hermione的书时，她的笑容变了。

“我真的很喜欢这本，它好暖心。”

真棒。他在买的这本书是 **暖心** 的那种。他回家后绝对需要多吃一颗那种古怪的药丸。Draco付完钱托书店把它们飞路回家，而后他走出了拥挤的丽痕书店。对角巷的鹅卵石被一块块踩在脚下，他打算去趟魔药铺子。他还有几件杂事要办。

那时十一月的第一周，天空一直是要下雪的样子，不过它好像在嘲讽他的孤独，从没肯飘下一片雪花。Draco今年特别想看到雪；越早越好，越大越好。不过无论天气如何，这都会是一个十分漫长、冰冷的冬天。看到雪只能让一切没那么灰暗，仅此而已。

Draco艰难地挤过喧闹的买者们，他要去药铺里取他订的一些特制魔药原料、然后是长袍店、然后回家。

Draco晚饭的时候读了Hermione的书。读到一些句子的用词时他笑出了声，她条理清楚、言简意赅地指导着大家该如何享受冬日的美妙。他都能想出她站在讲桌前、做着讲座，讲解着表格、宣传材料和图片示范。乱糟糟的头发会飞她满脸，传授给同学知识时她的棕色眼睛会因为喜悦而闪闪发光。遇到十分感兴趣的话题时，她会拼命点头。

那本书很短。她先写了冬日必做的五件事，每件事都用了一个短章去讲解，她还给它们配了动画。书以一篇简短的献言结束。

**这本书献给我亲爱的朋友——Harry Potter和Ron Weasley。没有Harry，我们就不可能享受到这样无忧无虑的冬日， 当然，Ron也为今日的美好奉献了许多。**

Draco突然清醒过来，他一把推开盘子。这不得不让他联想到了战争。战争结束已经有两年，但偶尔还会有零零星星关于所谓黑暗光明的口角冲突。

Draco会尽量避开与战争相关的细枝末节，毕竟他在其中的角色并不荣耀。是，他转变立场后为光明一方做了间谍，但那益处寥寥。因为他的失败，食死徒们并不尊重他，他们自然不会泄露重要的信息给他。但说到底，他算是尽了一份力，尘埃落尽之时，好歹他是在正确的一方，不像他的父亲一样做的尽是无用功。

战后Lucius被抓捕、被审讯——十分仓促，毕竟等待惩罚的恶人数不胜数——而后被送进了阿兹卡班等待摄魂怪的亲吻。Draco一直觉得巫师监狱会因为食死徒和其他名声不佳的人而面临人口过剩的问题，但当然，没人会把这事拿到明面上来。毕竟，他们可是食死徒；任他们烂在监狱里，谁会在乎。

说不定Granger会——她会查访监狱、写本讨人厌的书来揭露魔法部给囚犯的生存条件多么糟糕、要求变革。囚犯之后会得到有沙发和收音机的套间。真是吝啬。

他看着书叹气。他并没有那种孩子们称为享受的无忧无虑的童年。他的父母从不在冬天带他出门，除非他们要离开庄园办事或一些野生动物死在了庭院中而Lucius正好借此机会让Draco练习施咒。更不用和他们做说书里写的这些事了。

在学校时，他有比这重要的多的事要做——吃糖果、欺负低年级、炫耀礼物。后来这些也变得乏善可陈之后（除了欺负低年级，那总是让人精神爽朗），他会在城堡里东躲西藏，戏弄那些在外玩耍的人。

那天晚上，Draco躺在床上，盯着天花板，无法入睡——再一次——于是他开始想着眼前的这个冬天；今年冬天会很难熬。他会很忙，无论工作还是私事；工作用了他大半的时间，而私事用了他大半的精力和心神。为着这样那样的事，他决定了试着去完成Hermione的清单。

第一，清单上的大部分事他从未做过，第二，他未必能再有机会做了。再者，他说不定会弄丢了这本书，到下个冬天时他早已把这些全部丢在了脑后。

唯一的问题是，Granger特地在书中鼓励（不是要求）读者要和别人一起完成而非独自一人。很明显，他 **没有** 这样的人。是，他有钱，有名，也算是受人喜欢，他也认识不少人，但那些不都是‘一起玩雪’的人。

他皱眉。他真的不认识可以‘一起玩雪’的人吗？

“好吧，并不，”他大声自言自语，拍了拍额头，他几乎是跳了起来，不过他的房子除了他外并无别人，他没指望着听到回应。但他恰巧认识写下这本书的女孩。

但他想要问她吗？但为什么不呢？你这么看，他们某种意义上算是熟人，他们也不那么恨对方了。这就够了对吧？不，好像不是。他皱起的眉头加深。现在他不得不跟自己坦白了。

他和Granger几乎已经是朋友。几乎，因为他们都绝对不会承认这种事，但这不承认并不能改变事实。亲密到四舍五入算是朋友的朋友。事实上这算是一种默认。他做间谍期间总要向凤凰社汇报，她是凤凰社成员，所以自然他们有来往。只是战争结束后他们就没怎么见过了。他把自己扔进了工作里，她也是。

她原谅他参与Dumbledore的谋杀并不算快，但最终她还是原谅了他，因为她是Granger。Hermione.Granger，就是她。所以，他会问她，也许贿赂她。钱总能成事，对吧？

* * *

几天后，Draco站在一圈矮矮的白色篱笆外，那篱笆完美地绕着那座完美的房子的小院。房子是浅蓝色，挂着黑色的卷帘窗，很大胆的用了砖红色做点缀。屋门也刷成了砖红色，他不知道他期待中她的家会是什么样，但绝非如此。他摇摇头，打开大门，走向那扇红色的门。

他敲门。

片刻之后，门被打开，来人震惊无比。

Draco目瞪口呆。多年没见，他对她的印象还停留在几年前，显然时移事易，他几乎认不出她来。她的头发还是有点毛躁，松松地绑在了脑后，散出来的碎发四处飞扬。但她的一些东西让他移不开眼睛。哦，原来是这样；她很美。这不在他的意料之中。

他把这个想法扔出脑袋；他没时间去想这些。他微笑，“Granger！”

她太过震惊，并没能以微笑回应，“Malfoy？”

“你的下午怎么样？”他愉快地问。一个亮闪闪的东西映着冬日的暖阳，Draco看到了Hermione手上的戒指。它不算大，实话说算是十分小巧，但重要的是那里只有那么一个；它代表着一个将完未完的故事。

“额，我挺好，找我有事吗？”她双臂交叉在胸前。

Draco举起那本小书。“这是你写的对吧？”

“是......”

“是这样的，我读了你的书。我想请你做件事。我想请你帮忙，和我一起完成你写到的这些事情。”

她的眼睛睁得很圆，嘴巴震惊地张开，“什么？”

尽管没吹着风，Draco还是不自觉地开始打冷颤；一个不太温暖的提醒。“你看，外边有点冷。你不觉得我们进去说更好吗？也许坐在炉火边上？”

她现在的表情称得上难得一见，他真想找个办法封存下来。重见他的震惊已经不见，她在思考着他的提议。他的问题让她陷入了困惑，她很久才意识到他在要求进门，所以她没来得及拒绝。若她格兰杰式的爽快利落火力全开，她一定会笑出声来。

“哦，当然，”她把门打开些让他进去。

Hermione还没反应过来。而现在Draco Malfoy已经坐在她的会客厅，冲她微笑，好像这一切稀松平常。

“Granger，不如来点茶？不喝到茶我从不谈生意。”

“Malfoy，你想怎么样？”她还没和他调到一个频道上。

“所以是有茶还是没茶呢？”

她无奈，“行，我去给你搞茶。”

几分钟后，赫敏拿着托盘回来，Draco正看着她架子上的书。

“你要的茶，”她坐下。

Draco拿起一杯，加了一块糖、一大勺奶油。

“回到正事，我的提议。”

“什么提议，我还没搞懂呢？”她生气地说。

他没理会她的暴躁，微笑着说，“如我刚才说的，我想请你帮我完成你书中提及的那些事。”

她皱眉，“这么说你刚才不是在开玩笑？”

“不是呀。”

“但—为什么是我？”

“我是个马尔福，马尔福只接受最好的。你写了这本书；还会有人比你更合适吗？”

“我—这—你该和你的朋友一起做呀，我是这么写的吧，肯定是，我很确定。我记得大概在十一页附近。”

他看向她。她的回答可不太让人高兴，好像在明晃晃地说他们未必算朋友。他本可以朝她发脾气，让她觉得愧疚，但他没时间考虑骄傲和名声之类的。“不错，Granger，我看到了，‘最好和你在意的人一起做’，既然我都来找你了，很明显，我没朋友，谢谢你的提醒。”

她脸上一红，“我—啊—我不是这个—”

“没事，”他说，“我会付你钱的，不会亏待你。”

“付我钱？”她气急败坏。

“对。”

Hermione放下杯子，“Malfoy，你为什么想做这些？我需要知道原因；你不能就这么突然要我帮你，还付我钱。”

“没什么不能，我已经做了。五千加隆，事前一半事后一半，圣诞多些钱没什么不好，对吧？”

“五千加隆？”Hermione吃惊地张大嘴巴。

Draco皱眉，“嫌少？那你出价吧。”

她摇摇头，“不，这—这太多了，Malfoy，我不能收你钱。”

“怎么不能？毕竟你在帮我。”

就算她最终同意帮他这突如其来的忙，她也不能收他钱。就算她饿疯了再不吃饭就要死也不会。那感觉会像他在付钱和她作朋友，如果他们两人中有一个肯试试，他们应该是可以成为朋友的。但为着一些事，他们并无此机会。不，这不是实话；她知道，原因只有一个，而那个原因长着红头发。

“你为什么想做这些？回答我。不说我绝不考虑。”

Draco深吸口气，敲门前他就知道她会问，他也一直在考虑如何回答，他还没决定要说出多少真相。他后来意识到；足够让她同意就行。

“你清单上的五件事，我只做过一件，我想你知道是哪个。”

“槲寄生。”

“不错。”

“你没堆过雪人？”他摇头，“也没打过雪仗？哪怕是和你那群朋友？”他怒视着她，“没唱过圣诞歌烤过饼干我倒是不奇怪，你进过厨房吗？”

“哈-哈，格兰杰。”

“但这不够，Malfoy，没做过这些的人多了，成千上万，这不够说服我帮他们。”

“我们可是一起打过仗、冒过死的人，这个理由怎么样？我在那个千人名单上肯定要靠前排。”

“不错，可我还是不太想。”

他叹气。他真的不想全盘托出。这是——私人问题。除他之外无人知道，他很高兴这样。毕竟他连同情牌都用了。可想而知。

“儿时我有很多遗憾，而我不会再年轻了，我想在这个冬天，补上这些细细碎碎的缺失。”

Hermione打量着他，他看起来——疲惫不堪，仿佛就要无力为继。她的心一软；她猜，以她对他父母的了解，他的童年一定不如常人的难忘。总之不会太美好。不曾堆过雪人、没有团起雪球扔向其他孩子，这算什么童年？

他的眼中还有些她无法说清、无法言明的东西；他是真的需要完成这些。尽管她有疑虑，尽管他和她“不算朋友只是有可能做朋友”，但本着节日精神，又因为她是她这样的人，Hermione决定了要帮他。

她叹气，“那好，Malfoy，但我拒绝收钱。”

他皱眉，“我拒绝不付钱，我们不是朋友，我不想弄混这个。不如我把这笔钱捐给慈善机构吧？你来选机构，这样我们都没什么可说的。而且，因为是做慈善，我会给双倍。”

“行吧，把钱给圣芒戈儿童基金好了。”

他点头，“好，我会照做，那我们说好了？”

“嗯。”

“太好了，我们什么时候开始？”

就在此刻，房中某处响起声音。Hermione起身跑向声音的来源。Draco好奇地跟了上去，他知道这样会听到些私人对话，但他不在乎。

他看着Hermione跑到壁炉。

“嗨，Ron。”

“嘿，Hermione，你怎么样？”

“我很好，但现在有点不方便。我晚上去陋居，怎么样？一起晚饭，Harry也来吧？”

“怎么了？”

“没怎么。有人在而已，我不想不礼貌。”

“谁啊？”

“没什么要紧，等会儿见行么？我现在有事。”

"Hermione, 谁——”

“Ron，先走，我一会儿跟你讲。”

“那行吧。晚上见。”Draco听见了飞路连通又关闭的声音，而后是Hermione的叹气。她走回前厅时几乎撞上了他，毕竟他没试着藏起来。

“Malfoy！你在偷听？”

“是，所以是他？”

“什么意思？什么是他？”

“给你戒指的那个人。”

她的手下意识地抚上戒指打着圈，“哦对，是他，我们今天就先这样吧？我马上要走。”

“可以，那我们决定一下什么时候来做这些吧。”

“好，雪人和雪仗得等下雪。”

“真是聪明，Granger，”他拖着腔子说。

她瞪了他一眼，“颂歌一般要在圣诞附近，烤饼干倒是随时都行，但—”

“最好是在大雪天被困在家里的时候。你应该知道，我读了你的书。”他犹豫着要不要提及第五件事——槲寄生。“所以我们要等下雪。”他说。

“是的。”

短暂的沉默。

“最后那个呢？”

“你不是做过了么。”她说。

“我是做过，但那不和剩下这些在同一个冬天。而我需要五件事才算完成冬天的必备经历对吧？我记得这句在第二十七页：最美冬日的提示和诀窍。”

她不安地扭动身子，“呃，那是理想情况。但Malfoy，我帮不了你最后一个。Ron不会同意的，别说他，我也不会。这个你得靠自己了。”

他耸肩，“我也没期待和你做，那好，所以我们等下雪吧。”

“好，哪天下了大雪，好看的那种，让猫头鹰寄信给我。”

“好，谢谢你，Granger。”Draco转身走出屋子，而后移形换影，Hermione很久才意识到他的谢谢。

* * *

“Malfoy治疗师。”

Draco正忙着给一个病人看病，看见助手走进房间，他抬起头，道歉之后他和助手走去了走廊。

“怎么了？”Draco地有点不耐烦问，“我正给人看病呢。”

“先生，你说过那位神秘病人的结果到了之后要马上通知你。”

Draco神情大改。他不再生气了，而是焦虑。他已经等这些结果很多个星期了，“给我吧。”。

助手把文件递给他，而后满怀期待地等着。

Draco发现助手并未离开，“Simmons，这结果是保密的。谢谢你送来。”而后他转身离开。

到达办公室后，Draco拆了了信封，逐一读过每种化验的结果。

是坏消息。

Draco生气地把那些纸团成球扔出老远。他得多想想好消息—死亡率是50%。他咳出声来。50%可不是他想要和人分享的数字。这意味着生死的概率和抛硬币一样。甚至麻瓜的手术都比这好25%。

Draco的手指穿过头发。他不喜欢死亡这个字眼，尤其是涉及到自己的病人。但死亡是人生的一部分，所有人最终都难逃一死，区别是如何离开。而有时，当人收到死亡预警，他们会开始盘算如何好好利用好余生。

他取消了那天接下来的所有预约，他要好好思考他的神秘病人都有哪些选择。


End file.
